EL MEJOR REGALO
by Saori Kinomoto
Summary: Queridos y Amados lectores este epilogo esta creado para muchos de ustedes que me pidieron que escribiera algo mas de "Un Regalo Muy Especial" El Fruto De Nuestro Amor... es algo cortito pero da pie a seguir con otra parte (que espero que mi mente la cree pronto jajajaj) han pasado unos cuatro años aproximadamente... Feliz Año Nuevo para todos...


**EL MEJOR REGALO**

_Era el día previo a navidad, era la tarde del 24 de diciembre (noche buena) y nos encontrábamos en una lujosa casa en el barrio residencial de Hong Kong…_

_Me alegra mucho que pudieran venir a pasar las festividades con nosotros prima - dije mirando a Tomoyo mientras me secaba las manos con un paño de platos._

_Si - me contesta sonriendo, a mi también me gusta mucho la idea ya que tenia muchas ganas de verte Sakura, a ti, a Shaoran y a la preciosa Aiko._

_Yo solo sonreí mirándola, mi princesita esta muy contenta y feliz de que estén aquí, ya que así puede pasar tiempo con sus padrinos y con sus primitos._

_Lo mismo es para nosotros querida - me dice y luego me pregunta: ¿Y Touya vendrá esta navidad? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo y me gustaría mucho saber de el._

_Que mas quisiera yo - le conteste rodando mis ojos, pero tu sabes como es mi hermano (moviendo mi cabeza) nunca tiene tiempo._

_Prima no digas eso - me dice ella, Touya es el medico mas joven que ha asumido la dirección de un Hospital y es lógico que este muy ocupado._

_Si (suspire) lo se, solo espero que se de un tiempecito para venir a visitarnos._

_Mientras tanto en el despacho de la Mansión Li… me encontraba sirviendo dos vasos de whisky uno para mi mejor amigo que estaba mirando por la ventana y otro para mi._

_Toma amigo - le dije pasándole un vaso y colocándome a su lado, los niños están felices de verse ¿No lo crees? (mirando hacia el patio)_

_Eriol Hiragizawa recibió el vaso y contesto: Si, es verdad (sonriendo) se llevan muy bien._

_Es cierto (sonreí) me alegra mucho que estén aquí y que se dieran un tiempo para visitarnos._

_El solo me miro, quise tomarme unos días en la empresa y con Tomoyo decidimos venir a pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo con ustedes (sonriendo) si es que no te molesta - me dice y luego toma de su vaso._

_Como se te ocurre que me va a molestar (moví la cabeza) ustedes son bienvenidos cuando deseen (mirándolo) aparte que mi esposa y mi hija están muy feliz de verlos._

_Lo mismo que Tomoyo (moviendo la cabeza) y de que hablar de Kenji y Emi._

_Pero paralelamente en el Aeropuerto Narita (NRT) Tokyo, Japón…_

_Lo lamento mucho - dice una señorita mirando a dos jóvenes de unos treinta y tantos años de edad, el vuelo que salía a las cuatro de la tarde se cancelo._

_¿Cómo que se cancelo? - dice uno de los jóvenes mirándola._

_Hubo un pequeño problema con el motor del avión y…_

_Pero esto no es posible - dice el joven de mirada oscura interrumpiéndola y golpeando el mesón con su puño._

_Touya por favor - dice el otro joven mirándolo y luego mirando a la señorita que estaba un poco asombrada y asustada por la reacción del otro, lamento el comportamiento de mi amigo pero comprenderá que no esperábamos escuchar lo que nos esta diciendo ahora._

_Si lo se - contesta, de verdad estamos muy apenados y les pedimos muchas disculpas por las molestias._

_Touya solo se cruzaba de brazos diciendo: Como si eso nos sirviera._

_Ella solo mira al joven y agacha su mirada mientras que Yukito le dice nuevamente a la señorita: ¿Habrá alguna solución que nos puedan dar? ¿Otro vuelo quizás?_

_El próximo vuelo disponible saldrá dentro de unas cuatro horas - contesta mirando la pantalla del computador que tenia al frente de ella._

_¿Cuatro horas? - dice entre dientes Touya._

_Si - asiente la señorita, y quedan un par de asientos en ese vuelo (mirándolos) por si quieren, seria un vuelo corto de unas cuatro horas y media aproximadamente._

_Haber son las - dice Yukito mirando su reloj, cuatro de la tarde (mirando a Touya Kinomoto) eso quiere decir que el vuelo que tomaremos saldrá a las ocho de la noche y estaríamos llegando después de media noche - les dice pero de inmediato acota, pero si es verdad que tenemos una hora de diferencia con China, así que estaríamos como las 23:30 de la noche._

_Touya solo movía su cabeza de un lado para el otro y frunciendo el ceño, No queda de otra Yuki - dice mirándolo y luego mira a la señorita que esta al frente de ellos, colóquenos en ese vuelo._

_Como ordene joven - contesta y comienza a escribir en el computador._

_A los segundos dice: Listo, el vuelo con destino a Hong Kong China sale a las ocho de la tarde y llegara directamente al aeropuerto Hong Kong Inti (HKG)_

_Muchas gracias señorita - dice Yukito muy amablemente._

_El joven con mirada oscura solo camina en dirección a la sala de embarque._

_Touya tranquilo (lo mira colocando su brazo sobre el hombro derecho de su amigo) sea como sea llegaremos igual._

_Si lo se - le dice contestándole, solo que será muy tarde y yo (sentándose) quería pasar mas tiempo con mi hermana y con mi sobrina._

_Y lo vas hacer amigo (sonríe sentándose a su lado) aparte que le llevamos una sorpresa a la pequeña Aiko._

_Touya lo mira un tanto asombrado y comienza a fruncir su ceño ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_En el vuelo te lo cuento. _

_¿En el vuelo? - dijo y pensó para si mismo, no tiene que ser nada de bueno ya que el esta sonriendo muy alegremente y eso me trae mala espina._

_Tranquilo - le dice, no me mires así, si no es nada malo (mirándolo) solo es una sorpresa para los niños (sonriendo) si mal no recuerdo me comentaste que también estarían, tu prima, su esposo y los hijos de ellos._

_Si - dice moviendo la cabeza, bueno esta bien (mirándolo) lo único que temo es que sea bueno para ti y malo para mí (cruzándose de brazos)_

_Yukito solo sonreía pensando, amigo si supieras lo que te tengo preparado._

_Pero de vuelta a Hong Kong, todos nos encontrábamos en el living, al lado de la chimenea, los niños jugaban alrededor del árbol navideño y los adultos conversábamos._

_¿Y mi tío Fujitaka prima? - dice la esposa de mi mejor amigo mirándonos y preguntándole a mi amada._

_Sakura estaba mirando hacia la hoguera y después de unos segundos no contestaba nada._

_Mi amor - le dije colocando mi mano derecho sobre la de ella que estaba en sus piernas._

_A que - dice ella mirándome y luego mirando a nuestros amigos ¿Perdón me decían algo?_

_Como siempre tu - dice mi amigo sonriendo, en tu mundo querida._

_Yo lo mire casi con una gotita en mi cabeza y no entendía aun lo que me decía, mire a Tomoyo que solo sonreía y luego mire a mi esposo que me decía: Tomoyo preguntaba por tu Padre princesa._

_Ah (sonreí) eso era - me dije y luego conteste, en este momento se encuentra en Egipto (moviendo mi cabeza) en una de sus tantas excursiones._

_La mire y pude notar que su mirada era algo triste, estaba llena de nostalgia._

_A los segundos llegaron los niños a nuestro alrededor, los mellizos Kenji y Emi fueron junto a sus Padres, tratando de parar a Eriol del sillón para llevárselo cerca del arbolito de navidad, Tomoyo nos miro y se paro caminando hacia donde estaba su esposo mientras que mi princesita se acerco a nosotros sentándose en mis piernas y sonriendo._

_¿Esta contenta hija (mirándola) con la llegada de tus primitos? - le dije a mi bebe._

_Si Papa - me contesto con una tremenda sonrisa y mostrando que había perdido un diente de leche, se veía tan tierna así… Ella había heredado esos hermosos ojos color jade de su madre, su alegría y la preocupación por los demás personas, su bondad, lo sociable y lo optimista (sonreí mirándola) de mi saco el cabello chocolatado, lo terca, lo orgullosa, lo independiente._

_Sakura y Aiko son el tesoro más grande y hermoso que me regalo Dios y la vida, son la alegría y las ganas de seguir adelante en esta realidad…_

_Observe a mi pequeña junto a su padre, se veían tan contentos y felices (sonreí) si no fuera por que nuestra hija tiene mis ojos diría que son dos gotas de agua._

_Aun recuerdo la vez que nació, Shaoran no dejaba de llorar por la emoción, la sostuvo en sus brazos por un largo tiempo mientras que yo me instalaba en una cama, le hablaba muchas cosas, no recuerdo muy bien lo que era ya que estaba muy cansada por el raro e inusual parto que tuve, si esas serian las palabras correctas y apropiadas para esa situación, mi querida Aiko nació de siete meses y obviamente no esperábamos su llegada tan pronto ni menos en el lugar que estábamos en ese momento pero bueno el nacimiento de mi princesita es otra historia._

_Mama no estés triste - me dice Aiko colocando su pequeña mano sobre las mías que tenia en mis rodillas._

_Yo los mire y mi esposo junto con mi hija sonreían felizmente, una sensación de alegría invadió todo mi ser, soy tan feliz ya que Dios me dio la oportunidad de tener a estas hermosas personas en mi vida… Mí querido Shaoran y mi querida hija Aiko._

_No lo estoy mi amor - le contesta Sakura acariciando una de las mejillas de mi princesa, es solo que estas fechas me colocan un poco sensibles (sonriendo)_

_Mire a mi esposa y me di cuenta que algo le acomplejaba realmente y era obvia la razón, su padre y su hermano._

_¿Cómo me gustaría que ella fuera feliz? No digo que no lo es conmigo y con nuestra hija es solo que Sakura a hecho tantas cosas por mi, tantos sacrificios, tantas cosas que dejo en su país para venirse al mío, para seguirme y apoyarme en todo que lo menos que podría hacer yo seria darle un regalo de navidad para compensarle todo el apoyo y la fidelidad incondicional que ha tenido hacia mi… ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Cuál seria el mejor regalo para mi esposa?_

_Tienes que estar tranquila mama - volvió a decir mi hija sonriéndome._

_Yo solo la mire y sonreí, la cálida sonrisa de mi princesa siempre me ha generado mucha paz en mi interior, para tener cuatro añitos es muy observadora, inteligente y perspicaz, siempre se da cuenta de las cosas que suceden a su alrededor con todos nosotros, es como si tuviera un sexto sentido ya que hay veces que dice cosas, frases o palabras muy reconfortantes, muy elaboradas, muy complicadas para una niña de su edad._

_Pasó un poco el tiempo, nos encontrábamos en el comedor almorzando cuando entra Wei y dice que mi esposo tenía una llamada._

_Esta bien - le dice Shaoran, la recibiré en mi despacho._

_Claro joven señor (mirándonos) la traspasare de inmediato._

_Wei hace un reverencia y se va, me comencé a parar de la silla, permiso - dije mirando a todos y sonreí para luego mirar a mi esposa que estaba junto Aiko, mi princesita me mira diciendo: Papito tienes que decir que si, Sakura y yo la miramos un tanto asombrados por las palabras de mi bebe ¿Qué querrá decir mi hija con eso? Me pregunte para mi mismo y luego me retire del lugar._

_Y en el Aeropuerto Narita, Tokyo…_

_Voy a la cafetería ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna cosa de ahi? - dice Touya levantándose del asiento y mirando a su amigo._

_No - dice Yukito sonriendo, no te preocupes._

_Bueno entonces me voy, Touya comienza a caminar y el joven Tsukishiro saca el celular de su bolsillo, a los segundos marca un numero en la pantalla touch de su teléfono, ojala que me pueda atender - dice el pensando para si mismo y colocándose el aparato en el oído._

_Al pasar unos minutos llegue a mi despacho y levante el teléfono diciendo: Buenas tardes, habla Li._

_Tanto tiempo sin hablar joven Li._

_Al escuchar esa voz, esas palabras sentí una especie de alegría y de tranquilidad, ya sabia de quien se trataba así que sonreí contestando: Lo mismo digo yo Doctor Tsukishiro._

_Espero no haber molestado con mi llamada._

_No claro que no - dije sentándome en mi sillón preferido, pero dígame ¿A que debo su llamada?_

_Bueno como comenzar - dice el y luego habla de nuevo, estamos en la sala de embarque del Aeropuerto de Tokyo, con Touya._

_En serio - dije un tanto asombrado._

_Luego de eso hablamos unos segundos mas, me conto que el vuelo en el que se venían a Hong Kong fue cancelado… Pero si gustan les puedo enviar el jet privado de la familia - le dije._

_Gracias Shaoran pero no te preocupes ya que en un par de horas tomaremos otro vuelo (soltó una pequeña carcajada) aparte tu sabes como es Touya no le gusta andar molestando ni mucho menos pedir favores._

_En eso tiene razón - le dije y reí por uno segundo, Sakura y mi hija estarán muy felices por verlos, bueno yo y los demás también._

_Nosotros también queremos verlos joven Li pero ya que estamos hablando de eso quería pedirle un favor yo._

_Si, dígame de que se trata - le dije apoyándome en el respaldo de mi sillón._

_No quiero que nadie se entere de que estamos por viajar a Hong Kong ya que Touya y yo queremos que sea una sorpresa y la verdad también es por que llegaremos muy tarde, cerca de la media noche._

_Claro, como usted diga, yo no diré nada para que sea una sorpresa para todos nosotros, me quedare callado pero a cambio de eso van a tener que aceptar mi ayuda cuando lleguen al Aeropuerto de Hong Kong._

_Eres muy amable Shaoran de verdad muchas gracias por la ayuda que nos estas brindando._

_Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes joven Yukito aparte se como es mi cuñado y no estará dispuesto a recibir mi ayuda pero el no se va a enterar de que mandare un vehículo de la mansión a recogerlos cuando pisen suelo Chino así que esa es mi condición tómela o déjela._

_Esta bien Shaoran acepto tu condición con mucho agrado… de verdad muchas gracias._

_No tiene por que dármelas y de hecho Doctor el que tendría que darlas soy yo ya que este va hacer el mejor regalo de navidad para mi esposa._

_Al terminar de decir esas palabras nos despedimos y colgué el teléfono, me alegra tanto que vengan ya que después de todo son parte de las personas mas importantes para mi familia y por eso hare todo lo posible para que lleguen a nuestra casa sanos y salvos, me hubiera encantado mandar por ellos a Japón pero es cierto lo que me dijo el Doctor Tsukishiro Touya Kinomoto es muy orgulloso y nunca pediría mi ayuda por mas que la necesitara - me pare de mi sillón preferido soltando una pequeña risa, bueno yo haría lo mismo en su lugar ya que el y yo nos parecemos bastante._

_Y paralelamente…_

_El joven Li siempre tan amable y tan atento, Sakura tuvo mucha suerte en encontrar una persona como el y bueno Shaoran también tuvo bastante suerte - dice Yukito pensando para el mismo y guardando su celular cuando justo le dicen: ¿Con quien hablabas? _

_Yukito sube su vista y observa que Touya se esta sentando a su lado._

_Touya - le dice sonriendo y mirando con mucha atención a su amigo que en ese momento estaba frunciendo su ceño así que rápidamente le contesta, estaba hablando con la señorita Matsumoto._

_¿Con Matsumoto? - dice cruzándose de brazos ¿Y que quería es "señorita"?_

_No seas así - dice Yukito, ella solo nos deseaba una bonita navidad y un prospero año nuevo (en parte lo que decía Yukito en ese momento era verdad ya que ella si le había dicho eso, en la mañana)_

_Touya solo movía la cabeza… Akino Matsumoto era una de las Doctoras del hospital donde ellos trabajaban, es la jefe del departamento de Pediatría, no han tenido una buena relación desde un principio y por eso se lo han llevado compitiendo por todo, aunque Yukito sospecha que hay algo mas en esa relación de Amor y Odio que se traen esos dos._

_El Doctor Tsukishiro solo sonreía a su amigo mientras que este pensaba, de solo pensar en esa mujer se me revuelve el estomago, me da repulsión y mucho rechazo, quiere ser mejor en todo (sonríe) pero ella no sabe que el mejor soy yo - decía el y de reojos miro a su amigo que lo observaba sonriendo ¿Por qué estas sonriendo Yuki? (serio)_

_Yo no (moviendo la cabeza) por nada._

_Espero que no te estés imaginando cosas donde no las hay - le contesta Touya mirando hacia delante y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_No claro que no - le contesto su amigo, menos mal que le dije eso si no me iba odiar de por vida si se entera que estaba hablando con su cuñado._

_Así pasaron un par de horas, en la residencia Li los niños se estaban preparando para dormir mientras que Kinomoto y Tsukishiro ya habían tomado el vuelo con destino a China._

_¿Papá (mirándolo) el Viejito Pascuero cabe por la chimenea del tío Shaoran? -pregunta Kenji a Eriol._

_Claro que si - le dice el sonriendo._

_Y si no - dice Emi mirándolo ¿No tendremos regalos?_

_No deben preocuparse por eso - les dice Tomoyo sonriendo, queridos Santa Claus buscara la forma para entrar a la casa._

_Si, lo que dice su madre es cierto (los mira) aunque no entre por la chimenea vendrá igual (sonríe) para eso existen las puertas también._

_Los dos niños sonrieron acostándose en cada una de las camas que había en esa habitación._

_Ahora a dormir mis angelitos - les dice Tomoyo dándoles un beso en la frente a cada uno de ellos, ya verán que cuando despierten estarán todos sus regalos (caminando hacia la puerta)_

_Buenas noches hijos míos - dice Eriol siguiendo a su esposa, que tengan felices sueños (apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta)_

_Tomoyo junto con Eriol salen de la habitación en dirección al corredor, cuando se encuentran conmigo que justo en ese momento le estaba dando la orden a Wei de que un empleado de confianza fuera a buscar al Doctor Tsukishiro y a mi cuñado al Aeropuerto, solo espero que no hayan escuchado, Wei se retira del lugar haciendo una reverencia._

_Vamos a ir a buscar los regalos para los niños - me dice la esposa de mi amigo mirándome sonriente._

_Claro iré a darle el beso de buenas noches a mi princesa y bajaremos en un momento con Sakura._

_Eriol me miraba sin decir nada mientras que Tomoyo solo sonreía diciendo: Le das uno de nuestra parte._

_Por supuesto - le dije sonriendo._

_Ella comenzó a caminar cuando mi mejor amigo me pregunta ¿Esta todo bien Shaoran?_

_Si - le dije mirándolo ¿Pero por que me preguntas eso?, mi amigo siempre tan observador._

_Es que te noto un poco raro (mirándome) desde que recibiste ese llamado en la tarde que actúas de una manera extraña. _

_Mientras que…_

_Que tengas lindos y hermosos sueños mi amor - le dije a mi hija tapándola con las sabanas._

_No tengo sueño mamá - me contesta ella mirándome._

_Pero princesa (sonreí) ya es tarde para que los niños estén despiertos aparte que si no te duermes temprano despertaras tarde y no podrás abrir los regalitos que estarán debajo del Árbol de Navidad con tus primos._

_Es que yo no quiero regalos._

_¿Cómo que no quieres regalos Aiko? - le dije un poco asombrada._

_Por que no los necesito (sonríe) mamita, hay muchos niños que los necesitan mas que yo._

_Hija - le dije acariciando su mejilla y pensando para mi, mi bebe están madura, tan despierta para su corta edad (sonriendo) algunas veces me asombra que hable como adulta._

_Aparte que ya tengo todo lo que quiero y todo lo que necesito._

_¿Cómo es eso mi amor? - pregunte sentándome en la cama y quedando al frente de ella._

_Ella se sentó en su cama y saco sus pequeñas manos mostrándome uno a uno sus deditos diciéndome: Te tengo a ti, a Papá (sonriendo) a tío Eriol, a mi tía Tomoyo, a mis primos, a mi tío Yukito, a mi tío Touya y a mi abuelito Fujitaka._

_Yo solo la miraba sonriendo y miraba los dedos que enumeraba uno a uno diciéndome los nombres de las personas importantes para ella._

_A mi abuela Ieran, a mis tías Li, a mi abuelito Hien y a mi abuelita Nadeshiko._

_Pero tu sabes que el señor Hien y mi madre (sonreí) ya no pertenecen a este mundo._

_Ella asintió con su cabeza mirándome._

_Y que tu abuelito Fujitaka, Yukito y Touya no están en este país._

_Si lo se (sonríe) mi abuelito esta en Egipto pero mis tíos no están en Japón -dice muy segura._

_No tengo palabras cada día mi hija me sorprende mas._

_Ah y me faltaba alguien mas mamá - me dice estirándose en la cama y con su mano toca mi estomago._

_¿Alguien más? - me pregunte, como es posible que ella este enterada de esto, si apenas me lo confirmaron ayer y nadie lo sabe todavía (mirándola)_

_El (sonriendo) mamita, va a ser un gran regalo para mi papá._

_Aiko (mirándola) princesa ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_Me lo dijeron mis abuelitos (sonríe con mucho entusiasmo)_

_¿Tus abuelitos? - dije y de inmediato se me vino a la mente la imagen del señor Hien y de mi madre, ¿Los haz visto? - le pregunte._

_Si - asintiendo con su cabeza._

_¿Los ves seguido (mirándola) a ambos?_

_En muchas partes los veo (moviendo su cabeza) pero casi siempre es en el patio, donde están los pececitos de colores y el árbol rosado._

_Mi hija puede ver personas muertas, no puede ser - dije mirando hacia mis manos y pensando, ¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto? Yo no quiero que pase y que sufra lo que viví yo._

_Mamita no te pongas así - me dice ella mientras yo subía la vista, no tienes que estar triste._

_Princesa yo - le dije colocando mi mano sobre la de ella, solo quiero que estés bien, que nada malo te suceda (moviendo la cabeza) que tengas una vida feliz._

_Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien - dice sonriendo._

_¿Qué? - quede atónita con lo que me dijo, esa frase me recuerda a mi madre, ella me la decía para que estuviera tranquila._

_Pero en ese mismo instante yo aun me encontraba con mi mejor amigo conversando en el pasillo…_

_¿Extraña? No (moviendo mi cabeza) claro que no._

_El solo me miraba alzando una ceja._

_En serio Eriol, todo esta bien (sonreí)_

_Bueno (moviendo la cabeza) puede que tengas razón y solo es mi imaginación._

_Solo asentí con mi cabeza y le dije: Nos vemos en un momento abajo amigo (comenzando a caminar)_

_Claro los esperaremos (camino también)_

_Eriol siempre preocupándose de mas pero aun así con lo exagerado que suena me gusta que sea así, me dirigí a la habitación de mi hija, abrí la puerta y vi a mi esposa sentada en la cama y mi hija solo sonreía así que me acerque a ellas diciendo: Mi reina y mi princesa disculpen la demora el tío Eriol que me entretiene (sonreí sentándome al lado de Aiko)_

_No te preocupes querido - me dice Sakura sonriendo, aunque no se si es mi imaginación pero veo un brillo en sus ojos ¿Brillo de lagrimas? No a lo mejor estoy equivocado._

_Te estábamos esperando papito - me dice muy feliz mi hija apoyándose en mi hombro derecho y por reflejo acaricie su cabeza con mi mano._

_Aiko no se quiere dormir Shaoran - decía mi esposa moviendo la cabeza._

_No - dije asombrado y mirando a mi pequeña ¿Y por que no princesa?_

_Por que quiero estar despierta para cuando lleguen las visitas._

_Me dijo eso y me quede sin palabras, ¿En que momento me perdí en esta historia? ¿Me abre saltado un capitulo? Por que realmente no entendía como sabía las cosas mi hija._

_Sakura nos miro y pregunto: ¿Qué visitas?_

_Es sorpresa mamá - dice Aiko mirándola ¿Cierto papá? (mirándome)_

_Princesa yo no entiendo - le dije eso por que de verdad no entendía._

_Es como la sorpresa que te tiene mamá para ti - dice mi hija asombrándome._

_Mire a Shaoran que me miraba un poco asombrado y con mucha curiosidad así que me pare de la cama y dije: Ya es tarde hija y tienes que dormir._

_Mi esposa se comenzó a parar así que yo hice lo mismo, ella le dice a nuestra hija que tenia que dormirse, le da un beso en la frente y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, mire como se iba y luego mire a mi hija que me dice: Lo siento papá (agachando su mirada) no te enfades conmigo._

_Princesa (sonreí agachándome hacia ella) ¿Y por que debería hacerlo?_

_Por que le dije a mamá sobre las visitas (levanto su vista) y se que era una sorpresa para ella pero yo estoy muy feliz por que vendrán mis tíos y no aguantaba no decirlo._

_Quede atónito ¿Hija como sabes eso? - le dije._

_Si te lo cuento no me lo creerías papá (moviendo su cabeza) pero no te enojes conmigo._

_No mi amor (le di un beso en la frente) como podría enojarme con mi princesita - le dije sonriendo y parándome, ahora descansa ¿Ya? Me lo prometes._

_Ella se estiro tapándose hasta el cuello, si papito te lo prometo._

_Buenas noches mi amor - le dije y comencé a caminar, iba a pagar la luz cuando escucho que me dice: Papá la puedes dejar prendida por favor._

_Me di vuelta diciéndole: Claro querida (sonreí) pero de inmediato sentí una presencia muy conocida para mi, que extraño pensé saliendo por la puerta, que tengas felices sueños - le dije y cerré la puerta._

_Salí de la habitación con una sensación muy extraña, como pensando que mi hija no estaba sola en su cuarto ¿Había alguien mas? No, debe ser mi imaginación (moviendo la cabeza) ya que es muy tarde y estoy cansado por eso estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay - me dije comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras._

_No me miren con esas caras - dice una pequeñita sentándose en su cama y cruzándose de brazos._

_Pequeña - dice una mujer de ojos esmeraldas sentándose a su lado, no debiste preocupar a tu mamá._

_Y a tu papá tampoco - dice un hombre parado al frente de ellas._

_Abuelitos (los mira sonriendo) ustedes no entienden - dice Aiko moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro, con la noticia de mi hermanito estoy muy feliz y con la llegada de mis tíos Touya y Yukito lo estoy aun mas._

_Lo sabemos pequeña Aiko - dice Nadeshiko Kinomoto acariciando su cabello, pero debes prometernos que no le dirás a nadie mas que nos puedes ver (sonriendo)_

_Puede ser muy peligroso si alguien se entera del don que tienes querida nieta -dice Hien Li mirándola con ternura, ya que en este mundo existen muchas personas que solo quieren hacer el mal (moviendo la cabeza) que tienen malos sentimientos y pensamientos y lo único que buscan es aprovecharse y explotar talentos como el tuyo._

_Esta bien abuelitos - les dice levantando su mano, yo Aiko Li Kinomoto prometo no decirle a nadie mas que puedo ver fantasmas._

_Hien Li y Nadeshiko Kinomoto solo observan a su nieta sonreírles con mucho entusiasmo, alegría y valentía, sin duda tenia el mismo espíritu de sus padres, el que tanto admiraban sus abuelos de ellos._

_Y en el Aeropuerto Hong Kong Inti (HKG)…_

_Como es posible que me pasen estas cosas - decía Touya moviendo la cabeza._

_Cálmate amigo por favor - dijo Yukito._

_¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? - decía enojado, el vuelo se demoro mas de lo pronosticado, la azafata me derramo todo el refresco encima (mirándose de pies a cabeza) un bebe me vomito en toda mi ropa y para rematarla mi maleta se extravió ¿No crees que es demasiado?_

_Yukito solo se ríe mirando a su amigo… _

_No es gracioso yuki (moviendo la cabeza) así que no se por que te ríes._

_Por que eres tan cascarrabias y gruñón (sonríe) te pareces al grinch - dice caminando hacia el y tocándole el hombro, estamos en noche buena acaso no hueles el aire que se respira aquí (inhalando y exhalando aire) es aire navideño._

_No - dice molesto, no lo huelo yuki (corriéndose) lo único que huelo aquí es un mal olor (suspira) y ese soy yo._

_Tranquilo Touya (caminando hacia el) yo tengo mi maleta te puedo prestar algo de ropa._

_No tenemos la misma talla Yukito - dice moviendo su cabeza, pero gracias igual._

_No me refería a eso - le dice sonriendo y mostrándole una pequeña maleta de color rojo, esta era la sorpresa de la que te había hablado antes y es de tu medida._

_Touya la recibe y va abrirla cuando su amigo le dice: Vístete en el baño mientras que yo iré a buscar un taxi afuera (sonríe) ya que esta nevando y se nos hará más difícil encontrar uno._

_Esta bien - contesta Touya caminando hacia el baño._

_Yukito se dirige hacia el lugar donde se retiran las maletas y saca la del joven Kinomoto que había escondido anteriormente sin que Touya se diera cuenta, después de eso camina hacia la puerta de salida pensando en lo chistoso que se vería su mejor amigo con ese hermoso y extravagante traje color rojo._

_Doctor Tsukishiro - dice una persona acercándose a el._

_Si (sonríe) buenas noches._

_Buenas noches (hace una reverencia) me envió el señor Li a recogerlos._

_El solo asintió con la cabeza, gracias nos demoramos más de lo esperado._

_No se preocupes (sonríe) pero déjeme ayudarlo con el equipaje - le dice tomando amabas maletas y colocándolas en la cajuela del vehículo._

_Gracias joven (sonriendo) en unos minutos mas no iremos ya que estoy esperando a mi amigo._

_Claro como usted diga._

_De pronto se escucha un grito que provenía de la puerta del Aeropuerto: Maldito Tsukishiro, juro que me las pagaras._

_Bueno el es la persona que estábamos esperando - le dice sonriendo al joven que estaba abriendo la puerta del vehículo._

_Pero en mi habitación me encontraba yo mirando la nieve caer por mi ventana, me sentía un poco triste, con pena… desde la conversación que tuve con mi hija que no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que me confeso ¿Habría sido mejor que no me lo digiera? - me pregunte cerrando mis ojos cuando de pronto sentí que abrían la puerta y alguien caminaba hacia mi tomándome por detrás y agarrándome la cintura._

_No me gusta cuando estas con tus ojos cerrados apoyada en la ventana - sentí que me susurraban._

_Shaoran yo - le dije abriendo mis ojos y viendo su reflejo en la ventana._

_El apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y me dice: Cuando haces eso me da la impresión de que quieres arreglar muchas cosas, que tienes el peso del mundo en tus hombros y eso no me gusta ya que te preocupas de todo y de todos. _

_Es que si supieras amor - me dije para mi misma suspirando y soltándome de su agarre, yo no quiero preocuparte, lo lamento._

_Comencé a caminar mientras que el solo me miraba, pasaron unos segundos sin decirnos nada hasta que…_

_Hay algo que debo contarte sobre Aiko - dije finalmente y sentándome en la cama, y me siento tan mal por eso (coloque mis manos sobre mi rostro)_

_Mire a mi esposa sentarse en nuestra cama, no la veía bien así que sin pensarlo dos veces camine hacia ella sentándome a su lado, debes calmarte cariño por favor - le dije ya que note que caían lagrimas por sus ojos ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Por se esta poniendo de esta manera? - me pregunte._

_Todo lo que esta pasando o lo que va a pasar con nuestra hija es mi culpa - dice sacándose sus manos de su hermoso rostro y mirándome con pena._

_Yo no entendía a que se refería pero no me gustaba verla así._

_El solo me miro con duda, lo más probable que estaba pensando o imaginando de que se trataba lo que yo le estaba diciendo así que volví a decir: Pensé que no le pasaría a ella pero veo que me equivoque._

_Sakura me estas asustando - me dice mi esposo ¿Me puedes decir de que se trata todo esto?_

_Te acuerdas - le dije, una vez que te comente que la había visto hablando con alguien debajo del árbol de cerezo._

_Si - asintió con su cabeza, claro que me acuerdo._

_Y recuerdas que me dijiste que no había que preocuparse ya que eran cosas de la edad o…_

_O que quizás era un amigo imaginario - me dice interrumpiéndome, si y ahora pensándolo bien yo también la vi hablando con alguien cerca del estanque (mirándome) pero siempre lo he asociado con mi imaginación._

_No es producto ni de tu imaginación ni de la mía querido Shaoran - le dije mirándolo, ni tampoco un amigo imaginario (suspire) nuestra hija esta noche me confeso que ve y que conversa con sus abuelos._

_¿Sus abuelos? - me dice asombrado, ¿Te hablo de tu madre y de mi padre?_

_Si - le conteste suspirando, me dijo que los veía en el estanque y en el cerezo, yo.._

_Si mi hija ve espíritus quiere decir que lo mas probable que la presencia que sentí antes era de mi padre - pensé sonriendo, obvio ahora entiendo todo - le dije a mi esposa que me miraba atentamente con una gotita en la cabeza._

_Antes de salir de la habitación de Aiko sentí una presencia que me resultaba familiar, claro (sonreí) era el espíritu de mi padre, y ahora entiendo por que nuestra hija es diferente a todas las niñas de su edad._

_¿Diferente? - pregunto ella, ¿A que te refieres con eso?_

_Me refiero a su forma de ser, esa forma tan particular que tiene para decirnos las cosas, su madures todo mi amor - dije moviendo la cabeza._

_No quiero que ella sufra lo que sufrí yo toda mi niñez, me preocupa que la apunten con el dedo como un bicho raro, que nadie quiera ser su amigo, que la excluyan y que le pongas sobrenombres por no ser como ellos, por no ser una persona normal._

_Por favor mi amor no te lamentes por lo que le pasa a nuestra hija, las cosas son así por que tienen que ser así, de cualquier manera no habrías podido evitar que Aiko no heredara algún don - la mire sonriendo, se que te preocupa pero sácate de la cabeza que es tu culpa._

_Mientras tanto en el camino que estaba blanco y con nieve venia un vehículo negro con dirección a la residencia Li…_

_Que bonita navidad será - dice Yukito tratando de mirar por el vidrio, mañana hare muñecos de nieve con los niños._

_Yuki - dice Touya._

_Y la pasaremos muy bien todos - seguía diciendo._

_Yukito te estoy hablando - dice el joven de mirada oscura mirándolo, no te hagas el que no me escuchas._

_Yukito se dio vuelta a mirarlo y trato de no reírse ya que era inevitable no hacerlo._

_No creo que sea gracioso - dice cruzándose de brazos._

_Amigo no seas enojón (mirándolo y sonriendo) si no el traje desteñiría contigo._

_De pronto se escucha que dicen: En un par de minutos llegáramos a la residencia Li._

_¿Y como sabe que vamos para allá? - dice preguntando Touya._

_Por que cuando encontré el vehículo estacionado le dije que veníamos para acá y el me dijo que si nos podía traer._

_Ah - dice el mirándolo con duda y suspira mirando la hora._

_No te preocupes tanto por la hora amigo._

_Pero si ya va hacer media noche y todos deben estar durmiendo, por eso hoy no podre ver a mi sobrina._

_No estés triste Touya ya veras que la podrás ver igual (sonriendo)_

_¿Y por que dices eso? ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que podre verla?_

_Un presentimiento (mirándolo) creo._

_Pasaron unos segundos y el vehículo se estaciono…_

_Bueno bajémonos aquí - le dice Touya._

_No espera - dice el joven de gafas, el chofer nos va a dejar adentro (mirándolo) en la residencia._

_¿Pero como? Si eso no es posible (moviendo la cabeza)_

_Es navidad Touya (sonríe) todo es posible._

_Touya solo sonríe mirando a su amigo mientras que el vehículo siguió andando y poco a poco se veían las luces de la casona, el joven de mirada oscura comenzó a sentir un poco de nerviosismo, de ansiedad, de entusiasmo por ver a su hermana y a su pequeña sobrina._

_Bueno amigo ya llego el momento - dice Yukito mirándolo y pasándole algo blanco, no se te olvide ponerte esto (sonríe) antes de bajarte del auto._

_El recibe lo que su amigo le paso no de muy buena gana y se lo comienza a colocar mientras que Yukito ya había bajado del vehículo, se da cuenta que Wei estaba parado detrás de el haciendo una reverencia y después de hacer eso comienza a caminar dejando la puerta de la residencia abierta._

_Pero arriba…_

_¿Qué fue ese ruido Amor? - dije mirando a mi esposo._

_¿Cuál ruido Sakura? (moviendo la cabeza) yo no escuche nada - me dice el._

_Estoy segura de que escuche un vehículo que se estacionaba - dije parándome de la cama y caminando hacia la ventana._

_Llegue al marco de la ventana y mire hacia la entrada de nuestra casa y me di cuenta que había una persona afuera de un automóvil totalmente negro y que de el mismo venia bajando otra persona ¿De rojo? Que extraño._

_Se ve a alguien mi amor - me dice Shaoran llegando a mi lado y tratando de mirar._

_Vi que las personas caminaron y de ahí no vi nada más con la ventisca._

_Yo no veo a nadie Sakura - dice mi esposo moviendo su cabeza._

_No ves a nadie por que llegaste tarde (lo mire) yo vi a dos personas caminando hacia la entrada principal de la casa - le dije comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de mi dormitorio._

_¿A dónde vas? - dice el tomándome del brazo._

_Voy a ver quien es querido - le dije dándome vuelta y mirándolo a la cara, no te preocupes volveré enseguida._

_Vi caminar a mi esposa en dirección a la puerta de nuestra habitación, se que esta con la curiosidad de saber quien es así que la seguí cuando íbamos por el corredor vi salir de las habitaciones a mi hija Aiko, a los mellizos Emi y Kenji y a mi mejor amigo junto con su esposa que me mira diciéndome: ¿Que sucede? _

_Yo solo sonreí diciendo: No tengo idea pero hay que averiguarlo._

* * *

_No entiendo por que tengo que estar con este ridículo traje - decía Touya siguiendo los pasos de Yukito._

_No te quejes Touya, ya que era la única ropa que te quedaba buena._

_Esta bien (suspira) tienes razón._

_Llegaron a la puerta, la cual estaba abierta y entraron al hacerlo se enciendes las luces y…_

_¿Qué pasa? - dice Touya tapándose la vista con la mano (ya que las luces eran un poco fuertes)_

_¿Quiénes son ustedes? - dije yo caminando hacia ellos._

_De pronto vi que detrás de esa persona grande, gorda y vestida de rojo salía un Yukito sonriente._

_Querida Sakura - me dice sonriendo, que bueno verte._

_¿Yukito? - dije un poco asombrada y dejando de caminar por la sorpresa, eso quiere decir que esa persona con barba y pelo blanco es mi… ¿Touya? - dije llorando de la emoción y corriendo hacia el._

_Hermana - me dice el abriendo sus brazos para darme un lindo y cálido abrazo de hermano mayor._

_Pasaron unos segundos y cuando me soltó les dije: ¿Pero que hacen aquí? ¿Y por que no me avisaron que venían? ¿Y por que estas vestido así hermano? (mirándolos)_

_Bueno esto - dice Touya mirándose, tiene una explicación y es una larga historia._

_No te molestes Sakura - dice Yukito sonriendo, solo que queríamos darles una sorpresa._

_Justo en ese momento se escucha: Viste Emi - dice el mellizo Kenji bajando las escaleras, papá tenía razón._

_Si hermano - le dice mirándolo, Santa Claus entro por la puerta y esta con tía Sakura._

_Nosotros nos dimos vuelta al escuchar las palabras de los niños y pude darme cuenta que venían todos llegando a la sala, los niños, Tomoyo, Eriol y mi hija en brazos de su padre._

_Todos llegaron a nuestros alrededor, los niños estaba felices de ver al Viejito Pascuero así que se lo llevaron de la mano hacia el Árbol de navidad que estaba lleno de regalos._

_Buenas noches Doctor Tsukishiro - le dije acercándome a el y después de bajar a mi hija sonreí mostrándole mi mano._

_Joven Li - me dice estrechando mi mano con la de el, muchas gracias por todo._

_No hay de que - le dije sonriendo y me fije que mi esposa me veía sonriendo._

_Pequeña Aiko - dice Yukito agachándose, me alegro mucho de verte._

_Yo también tío Yukito - dice ella abrazándolo._

_Que bueno tenerlo por acá Doctor - dice Eriol sonriéndole._

_Si lo mismo digo yo - dice subiendo su vista ya que tenia a mi hija abrazada._

_Prima - dice Tomoyo acercándose a mí, no me digas que el Viejo Pascuero es Touya._

_Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza sonriendo, estaba tan feliz por ver a todas las personas que quiero y que son importantes en mi vida, bueno falta mi padre pero yo se que me acompaña siempre._

_Mire a mi esposa que se veía realmente feliz, era una escena muy hermosa ver a tantas personas especiales para nosotros reunidas en mi casa, en esta Noche Buena, de pronto sentí que me tomaban de la mano y vi que era mi hija._

_Papá vamos a saludar a mi tío Touya - me dice sonriendo._

_Claro princesa vamos - le dije comenzando a caminar junto a ella._

_Llegamos a la sala donde estaban los mellizos abriendo regalos y Touya estaba sentado en un gran sillón al costado de la chimenea cuando se dio cuenta de nosotros se paro y una vez que estábamos frente a frente me dice: Li (mostrándome su mano)_

_Yo se la estreche diciéndole: Me alegra mucho que pudieran venir Kinomoto (sonreí)_

_A mí también me alegra estar aquí - dice sonriendo e hincándose para quedar frente a frente de mi hija: Querida Aiko no le das un abrazo a tu tío._

_Se que pasaste muchas cosas feas tío - le dice mi hija mirándolo y colocando su pequeña mano sobre su hombro, pero aun así estas aquí (sonríe) te quiero mucho tío Touya (abrazándolo)_

_Touya le di un gran abrazo con mucha alegría y felicidad, yo también te quiero pequeña mas de lo que te imaginas princesa - le contesto sonriendo._

_Mire hacia todos lados y vi que estaban todos felices, mi mejor amigo con su esposa sonreían al ver a sus pequeños abriendo los regalos, Yukito estaba conversando con Wei que estaba sirviendo unos refrescos para todos y Sakura - dije, Hey un momento ¿Donde esta mi esposa? Mire para todos lados hasta que de pronto me doy cuenta que venia bajando de las escaleras cuando termina de hacerlo se dirige hacia mi con una gran sonrisa, se veía tan hermosa y radiante esta noche._

_Baje por las escaleras con el regalo de mi esposo y cuando camine hacia la sala vi que el estaba parado en medio de ella sonriéndome, se veía tan apuesto de hecho siempre lo ha sido, llegue al frente de el y le di un beso en la mejilla: Gracias por la ayuda que le brindaste a mi hermano y a Yukito._

_El me miro un poco asombrado._

_De verdad muchas gracias por el regalo navideño, tan maravilloso que me hiciste (sonriéndole) querido Shaoran._

_No me las tienes que dar amor - le dije sonriendo, es lo menos que podía hacer para ti y al contrario el que debería darlas soy yo Sakura, ya que tu haz hecho muchos sacrificios para estar conmigo._

_Y no me arrepiento - le dije mirándolo, créeme que no me importa estar en cualquier lugar, haber dejado mi país, mi familia si estoy a tu lado ya que tu y mi hija son mi mayor alegría, mi mayor orgullo, mi mayor regalo (mirándolo) ustedes son las personas mas importante en mi vida, mi mayor felicidad y mas ahora que… - me quede callada._

_¿Ahora que? - le pregunte con curiosidad._

_Feliz navidad querido Shaoran - le dije mostrando mis manos, donde estaba el regalo que tenia para el._

_La vi sonriendo y de pronto tenia un cajita de regalo color verde en sus manos, ¿Este regalo es para mi? - le pregunte._

_Claro amor (sonreí) tómalo es para ti._

_El lo tomo sonriendo y poco a poco lo comenzó abrir, vi dibujada una sonrisa en su cara, era de felicidad._

_Tome el regalo con mis manos y comencé abrirlo, al ver que en su interior había un par de zapatitos de bebe sonreí de alegría, de emoción, de felicidad, abrace a mi esposa y le di un beso agradeciéndole el hermoso regalo que me tenia, ya que me regalo ser padre por segunda vez._

_Que mas puedo pedir en este navidad, mis seres queridos e importantes están todos conmigo, los tesoros mas importantes de mi vida están a mi lado que es mi esposo y mi hija y bueno también el angelito que esta creciendo dentro de mi, mis mejores amigos y sus hijos (mire hacia ellos, todos sonreían y reían) Yukito riendo con mi hermano que aun sigue disfrazado de Santa Claus (Reí) si todo esto paso en navidad no me quiero imaginar como será el Año Nuevo…_

_Bueno pero como todos saben eso seguirá siendo otra historia…_

"_Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo" para todos ustedes deseando que lo pasen bien con sus familias y que sean muy felices como yo lo estoy siendo esta noche… Sakura Kinomoto De Li._

* * *

_QUERIDOS Y AMADOS LECTORES ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA FUE CREADA CON MUCHO AMOR Y CARIÑO PARA TODOS USTEDES, QUERIA DARSELAS COMO UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD PERO ME ATRASE UNOS DIAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI..._

_ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS, SI ES QUE LES GUSTO ME ENCANTARIA SABERLO..._

_SE DESPIDE SAORI KINOMOTO TSUKINO DECEANDOLES MUCHA PAZ Y AMOR EN ESTAS FECHAS TAN ESPECIALES Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2014 PARA CADA UNO DE USTEDES, QUE EL AÑO QUE VIENE ACERCANDOSE A PASOS AGIGANTADOS SEA MUY BUENO EN TODOS LOS ASPECTOS IMPORTANTES Y QUERIDOS PARA CADA UNA..._

_GRACIAS POR LA LEALTAD Y FIDELIDAD DE TODOS ... PARA MI ESTE FUE UN BUEN AÑO YA QUE ENCONTRE ESTA PAGINA DONDE PUEDO DEJAR VOLAR Y DAR RIENDA SUELTA A MI IMAGINACION, DONDE EXISTEN MUCHOS ESCRITORES AFICIONADOS COMO YO Y BUENO MUCHOS FANS, SEGUIDORES Y LECTORES COMPULSIVOS HACIENDO NUESTROS DESEOS, NUESTROS SUEÑOS REALIDAD... MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO Y SUS BUENOS DESEOS..._


End file.
